


Problems

by ABigChaoticSad



Series: Battle of the Bands AU [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, Drug Abuse, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mentions of Drowning, Multi, Triggers, mentions of abuse, mentions of cheating, mentions of past rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABigChaoticSad/pseuds/ABigChaoticSad
Summary: Kuroo's unfair challenge.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Battle of the Bands AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818157
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Problems

Kuroo considered this just a little unfair. 

The challenge was unfair too.

“Write a song to be performed by the name you pull out of this hat!”Takeda said excitedly, brandishing a bowler hat straight off broadway. “For this, there are two challenges, your own performance, “ he paused to adjust his glasses and to present the hat like a prize, “how well your lyrics are presented. Which means you have a say in your performer’s appearance and act.”

He went on to explain the time limit (four weeks), the bonuses if you win lyrically or the bonuses if you win through performance (different because there’s two challenges this time), and the worst thing: those who did the worst in either category would  _ both _ be going home.

They had to nail both sides.

So the bands or solo acts went up individually to pick names. Daishou picked Mika’s name. By sheer chance of luck, Mika got his name in turn.

He heard his band name and looked up to see Oikawa waving a slip of paper, presumably with the name on it, like a flag. They walked up and Hinata excitedly reached into the bag and pulled out a slip that simply said  _ Tobio _ . And that was unfair.

But what made this particular one unfair is that it was Kuroo’s turn to write. And he had nothing for his precious crush. So he got up to go find him in the house.

\----------------------------------

He found him outside,  _ vaping _ .

“You use that shit?” He couldn’t stop that one from slipping.

Tobio looked up in surprise, then looked sheepish, “I don’t do it often.”

“But you do it.”

Tobo spluttered, “and? I used to do worse things.”

Kuroo didn’t know what to say. Worse things? Like, the hard shit he’s been warned about his entire life? And when?

Tobio took his silence as a cue to continue, “that’s one thing Daishou is definitely good at, he’s kept me off the bad things I used to do. I was a bad kid,” he took a hit from the device, chuckling, “I started in high school and stopped right after when we first got together.”

Kuroo nodded, throat dry thinking about Tobio as one of those party girls in skimpy clothing, “can you- can you tell me more?”

Tobio paused, surprised, “Uh, sure. Inside though. Give me a few minutes and we’ll go to one of the writing rooms.”

Kuroo nodded, waiting on him. The silence lasted maybe a minute before Kuroo broke it, “what flavor?”

“Cotton candy.”

“Of course.”

\----------------------------------

_ I like Coke, but only if you're mixing it with Jack _

_ Then it's dope _

The writing rooms were super comfy. There was a large desk, a fluffy rug, two giant bean bags, and a couch with soft pillows and a thin blanket. They decided to meet in this particular one after Tobio insisted on changing into pajamas, insisting that it helps him write.

Kuroo wasn’t strong enough to say no.

_ Put it in my cup then hand me the smoke _

_ I ain't tryna think about the world _

_ I got too many problems _

Kuroo was cackling, “You? You got into a fight?”

Tobio snorted, “I got into many fights. This one was just over a boy.”

Kuroo, admittedly startled at the idea of Tobio fighting a lot, asked, “Why does it stand out otherwise?”

Tobio sighed, looking almost sad, “I lost a lot of friends that day. The girl who started it wasn’t friends with me, but I managed to beat her so hard she needed to be rushed to the hospital. After that, so many people were scared of me.”

Kuroo just nodded dumbly.

_ You know, you and I have something no one can deny _

_ You know it's true, oh, oh, so how about you don't go _

A pillow was launched into Kuroo’s face, “shut up! I told you that in confidence!”

The smile Kuroo was met with betrayed the faux anger in Tobio’s voice. Kuroo laughed again, “I just can’t believe you were there when your friend-”

“Shut up-”

“Had to get checked-”

“Shoosh!” Tobio still had a smile, but a blush was dusted over his cheeks.

“For infection on his-”

Tobio jumped on him, putting his hands on his mouth to stop him from finishing the sentence. Kuroo was distracted though, he was laughing and blushing and downright beautiful. Kuroo let a small smile reach his face.

God this was so unfair.

_ We've been here before _

_ I see the lies within your words _

_ And how you're trying to keep me blinded _

Tears were falling from Tobio’s eyes, “I think, at one point, he did love me.”

Kuroo was shocked, but didn’t dare interrupt. Tobio pressed on, “I know you see it and the world may even see it at this point, hell Tsukishima saw it right off the bat,” he paused to wipe tears, “but I think, maybe Mika made him realize that he wasn’t in love.”

Kuroo was confused, they only met a few months ago when the game started. 

Kageyama continued, slowly starting to cry harder, “and he’s just, slowly getting worse and,” a breath and a sniffle, “he used to help me so much and be so understanding and,” a sob, “now he’s making me- and even when I don’t- but I can’t just leave him I-”

At this, Kuroo pulled him into a hug and he started crying harder. He put his hand in his hair and rubbed his back to comfort him.

_ Wonder why,  _

_ when we both got problems _

_ Why won't you help me solve them? _

_ I love you, but you don't and this is how I cope _

“Y’know, I almost died once.”

Kuroo was shocked, “what?”

Tobio snorted, but then looked a little somber, “I shouldn’t say once. But this most recent time was in high school. I wasn’t in a good crowd and was already doing drugs at that point.”

Kuroo waited, bated breath. Tobio looked down to his hands, fiddling with the edge of the pillow he was cuddling, “I OD’d one night at a party. Someone rushed me to the hospital, and they were able to resuscitate and stabilize me. I spent two weeks there because my body couldn’t handle it.”

He looked up at Kuroo, eyes full of regret, “I went back on them like a month later.”

“Why?” He couldn’t stop the question if he tried.

Tobio let out a wet laugh, “because, when I woke up, no one was there for me.”

_ I like Coke, but only if you're mixing it with Jack _

_ Then it's dope _

_ Put it in my cup then hand me the smoke _

_ I ain't tryna think about the world _

_ I got too many problems _

“I almost died once too.” Kuroo said, about a minute of silence between the two. Kageyama looked up, startled.

“I was swimming with Kenma and a few of the neighborhood kids in this lake during summer. All the parents were on the beach talking, and we have this giant raft-like pool floatie that we’re all messing around on. We’re messing around and one kid gets this bright idea to flip the raft over, and he convinces a few other kids to do it too.”

Kuroo laughs, breaking for his own sake, “we’re all sitting there and Kenma starts complaining, then all the kids start climbing to the top. I was in the middle of the raft though.”

_ I'm like, nope _

_ You can keep the posts faking smiles with the quotes _

_ I could walk around talkin' cheap, but I don't _

_ I ain't tryna think about the world _

_ I got too many problems for all the world's problems _

Tobio waited in bated breath, Kuroo continued, “someone sat on my head.”

Tobio gasped but Kuroo, he continued, “and I pushed against the raft and tried to get up for air, and then someone else jumped there. I swallowed water then. When I was finally able to get up, I started coughing up the water. Kenma helped me back to the beach where our parents were.”

Kuroo wasn’t sobbing, but there were painful tears on his face, “and my mom just asked if we were done for the day. And, before Kenma could tell them what happened - I just said yeah.”

Tobio tackled him in a hug, letting him cry, “she didn’t even notice Tobio, she didn’t see it.”

This time Tobio let him cry it out.

_ All my life, I've been on my own waiting for the one _

_ To call my home, oh but _

_ The front door was stuck shut _

“Is that why?”

Tobio looked confused.

“Is that why your parents are always faceless in your videos?”

Tobio just nodded.

_ And now I pitter-patter back and forth _

_ Think my mind thinks it's run its course _

_ It's tired, now it needs to settle down _

“Y’know, Tsukishima was right.”

“About what?”

“You are a little king.”

Tobio laughed, “how so?”

“You have your own problems, but you endure them to help others. You make hard decisions, just so others can benefit. You suffer and repress feelings to help others cope.”

Tobio was blushing.

_ Wonder why, when we both got problems _

_ Why won't you help me solve them? _

_ I love you, but you don't and this is how I cope _

“What makes you think you can’t leave him?”

Tobio paused, “because he said he needs me.”

_ I like Coke, but only if you're mixing it with Jack _

_ Then it's dope _

_ Put it in my cup then hand me the smoke _

_ I ain't tryna think about the world _

_ I got too many problems _

Kuroo woke up in the writing room, Tobio laying on him, cuddled into his chest. He moved a little piece of hair away from his face, watching Tobio’s nose scrunch adorably before relaxing again.

_ I'm like, nope _

_ You can keep the posts faking smiles with the quotes _

_ I could walk around talkin' cheap, but I don't _

_ I ain't tryna think about the world _

_ I got too many problems for all the world's problem _

This was so unfair.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
